gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam-Nicole Relationship
The Adam-Nicole Relationship is the relationship between Adam Gray and Nicole Martin. It is also known as DamN. The Overview In season 2, Nicole begins recieving gifts from a secret admirer. That admirer turns out to be Adam, who tells Nicole that he has a crush on her. She turns him down because she is happily dating Dillon, but agrees to be friends. At the same time that Nicole starts to think she might have a crush on Adam, he finds out about Dillon's abuse. Adam and Nicole keep each other's secrets about the abuse and the cutting until Nicole is seriously injured and ends up in the hospital. Adam gives her strength to deal with the pain of lsoing such an important part of her life. Nicole realizes that she loves Adam and all he did to help her, and they begin dating. Episodes Season 2 *In "Mash It Up!" Nicole recieves a gift from a secret admirer. She assumes that it is from Dillon, but her friends think it could be from someone else. *In "Yee-Haw" Nicole and the other girls are still trying to figure out who her secret admirer is. Jaxon is confused because Nicole is dating Dillon, but she asserts her right to be curious about who has taken an interest in her. *Nicole's secret admirer sends her a note telling her to meet him in the auditorium, and he is revealed to be Adam. Nicole tells him that she thinks he is a nice guy, but she is happy dating Dillon and they decide to just be friends. Season 3 *In "Days of Glory" Nicole finds herself noticing Adam's good looks. She thinks he is cute, but knows that she is happy and in love with Dillon. Miles notices Adam crushing on Nicole, and offers him help to get enough "swag" to win her over as long as he stops cutting. *In "Magic" Adam tells Miles he is not sure that his plan will work, but Miles is confident that she will be attracted by his "swagger". Later, Nicole is daydreaming when Honey interrupts her. Honey teases Nicole that she might be thinking about Adam. She says that Adam is really cute and clearly has a crush on her, and reminds her that she has only ever had one boyfriend. Nicole asserts that she is in love with Dillon, but Honey doesn't think she is sure. They sing "Magic Man", and Nicole agrees to at least be kind to Adam, if she will not date him. *In "We Made It" Nicole wishes Adam luck in finding out whether he made it to callbacks to be the Cheerios co-captain. *In "Auditions" Nicole finds that her crush on Adam is growing. She sings "He Could Be The One". Lana hears her, and says that she obviously wasn't singing about Dillon. Nicole decides to tell Lana what is going on. They have a conversation in which Lana tells Nicole that she will be completely sure when she finds true love. Nicole thanks Lana, and tells her not to tell Adam. *In "Self-Esteem" Adam finds Nicole crying in the choir room. She reveals to him that sometimes, when Dillon is stressed, he pushes her around. She asks him not to tell anyone, since it would jeopardize their chance at nationals. Adam tells her his own secret: that he cuts himself. He tells her that he is stressed, and that he can't believe the girl who he is in love with is dating someone who treats her badly. She tells Adam that Dillon was not always this way, and that before she met him she never thought she would find love. Adam reminds her that the stress Dillon is under is not likely to get better, and that his beating will only get worse. He tells her that she is beautiful to him no matter what she looks like, and reminds her than John also found her beautiful. He sings "Just The Way You Are" to her, and they agree to keep each other's secrets. *In "Freaky Monday" Adam follows Nicole out of the lunch room when she becomes uncomfortable with a joke about domestic violence. *In "Electric Feel" Honey discovers a bruise on Nicole's arm, but Adam covers for her by saying that he elbowed her while dancing. *In "Miracle At McKinley", Nicole goes to Adam's house for Christmas Eve so that she does not have to go to Dalton. Adam sings "My Christmas List", and his moms notice that he is clearly head over heels in love with Nicole. *In "Face Down" Adam again covers for Nicole by saying that she is probably in the Emergency Room because she fell and hurt herself. When Monique tells New Directions about Dillon's abuse, Adam, Miles, and Evan go to Dalton to confront Dillon. He is not there, so they talk to Chuck instead. He is reluctant to believe that Dillon would do such a thing. Adam finally tells Miles and Evan that he had been keeping Nicole's secret for a while. He sings "The Rescue", while looking at pictures of Nicole and remembering how he first met her. He then calls Nicole to check on her. In the hospital, Nicole begins to realize that she may have feelings for Adam. She realizes that the hurt Dillon caused her went away when she heard Adam on the phone. She knows that although she could love Adam, she is very fragile from what happened with Dillon. She sings "I Bruise Easily" and thinks about Adam to make herself feel better. When Nicole is back in school, she and Adam sing "Broken". Adam tells her that he loves her, and they kiss. *In "God Is A DJ", Adam finds Nicole to ask her where they stand after their kiss. Nicole tells him that she does feel strongly about him, but that she hasn't officially broken up with Dillon yet. She tells him that she can't be with him if he still cut himself, because she would not want to go through again what happened with John. Adam reads some of John's diary, and John appears to Adam as a ghost to tell him that the only way to make Nicole happy is to stop his cutting and give her a happily ever after. Later, Nicole finds Adam and he tells her that he decided to stop cutting. Together, they sing "Missunderztood" and share a kiss. Nicole tells Adam that she loves him and that she wants to be with him. *In "Idol Worship", Adam dedicates the song "This Love" to Nicole. *In "Be Our Guest", Nicole and Adam sing "So This Is Love". This gives Miles an idea. He goes to Adam and encourages him to try and have sex with Nicole. Adam says that they don't believe it is a necessary step in their relationship. Miles sings "I'll Make A Man Out of You" in order to convince Adam. *In "Retro Regionals" Adam is angry because Dillon has showed up to watch. Nicole tells him that what happened was in the past, and it doesn't matter because she has him now. After Nicole sings her solo, Adam kisses her onstage, in front of Dillon. Songs Duets *Broken *Missunderztood *So This Is Love Related Songs *Magic Man ''sung by ''Nicole and Bella *He Could Be The One ''sung by ''Nicole *Just The Way You Are ''sung by ''Adam *My Christmas List ''sung by ''Adam *The Rescue ''sung by ''Adam *I Bruise Easily ''sung by ''Nicole *This Love ''sung by ''Adam Category:Relationships